


As long as it takes

by NightsinCosplay



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Coping, Gen, Grief/Mourning, How Do I Tag, M/M, Trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:35:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24162190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightsinCosplay/pseuds/NightsinCosplay
Summary: Jake escaped the horrifying game of the Entity but at what cost?
Relationships: Bill Overbeck/Jake Park, William "Bill" Overbeck/Jake Park
Kudos: 1





	As long as it takes

Thick clouds of fog drifted out of the forest and spread out around a small cabin. The night was cold, too cold. Jake sat on an old, snowy tree stump and couldn't take his eyes off the forest. His shoulders and hair were covered in a thin layer of snow and little crystals had formed in his face, giving him even more a look like he was frozen. He sat there for a long time without moving and if his breath wouldn't be visible, you couldn't be sure if he even breathed anymore. Not that anyone would see him like that anyway. Jake was alone out here. Well, to be precise; He's always alone.   
His mother had tried, begged him to move into the city again. To talk to her, tell her what happened. Tell her, where he had been. But he couldn't.  
"I've lost someone, Mom", was all he could answer and that hadn't changed yet. It would and he knew that. But he needed time. Needed time to find himself again. Needed time to realise, that he was back. And he couldn't handle the normality. The loud and chaotic live of a metropolis. The impersonality. The expendability. The light-heartedness.  
Slowly the black haired moved again, only to dig his fingers into the green, ripped off sweater he was wearing. He couldn't feel the rough fabric under his fingertips but the pain from the cold. Jake blinked, but every time he needed longer to open his eyes again.  
He started to tell himself, that Bill wouldn't have wanted this for him. That he wished for him to live. To have fun again, to enjoy life. And he surely had. But how could he? How could Jake be supposed to move on after everything that happened?  
Bill once told him, that he couldn't manage to live a normal life after the war. That he hadn't the means to stop being a soldier. Jake hadn't been able to put himself in it. To understand, how Bill couldn't be truly happy about peace. Now he was. It seemed to be impossible for him to go back from this point or move on. He was stuck. Stuck in these overwhelming feelings he neither couldn't understand nor fight back. He wished to be empty and the cold did the trick. At least for now. Why should Jake plan ahead if he was just recently thinking that it might be over at any moment. Who said he wouldn't be back in that nightmare tomorrow anyway. Maybe this was part of the game. Bringing him in reach of freedom, of a normal life - now that he'd appreciate the all-day struggle - just to tear him away again. Tiredness and pain floated his mind and with a little groan, he stand up. His body was numb and heavy and in that moment Jake wished nothing more then let himself sank down onto the stump again and close his eyes, but he knew, he shouldn't. He didn't escaped the hell just to give up, so he slowly turned around. His feet grind over the snow as he dragged himself to his cabin. For a moment, he leaned against the door and focused on breathing, before he reached for his phone. He didn't needed to wait linger then two signals for an answer.  
"Mom, I think, I need help."


End file.
